Harry Potter ¿Alguien Sabe Quién Soy?
by pgranger
Summary: Las cosas comienzan a cambiar... Hermione volverá a ser la misma con Harry?...
1. Qué está pasando

**_Hola! Bueno muchos ya han de haber leído este fic, y talvez algunos otros nos... Bueno, les daré una breve introducción, este es el primer fic que publiqué, ya tiene algún tiempo que lo terminé, lo subí en el foro de la warner hace aproximadamente 2 años y... bueno, creo que me llevó el mismo tiempo terminarlo jajajaja... en fin, es algo largo así que espero que no se aburran, y para los que ya lo leyeron, talvez le hago algunos cambios (para mejorar, claro está) y talvez crece un poquito... pero sólo un poquito..._**

**_En fin... ya todo aclarado... los dejo para que disfruten del fic, cualquier duda, opinión o sugerencia, favor de dejarla en sus reviews, GRACIAS!_**

**_Claro, ya saben, todos los personajes, lugares y cosas de HP no son míos, qué más quisiera yo... _**

****

****

****

**_Harry – ¿Alguien sabe quien soy?_**

Era la mañana del 1 de septiembre, Harry estaba muy emocionado porque ya iba a regresar a Hogwarts, su casa, y también porque iba a ver a sus dos mejores amigos: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Bajó a desayunar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aparte de que era su último año en Hogwarts, ya no iba a regresar a la casa de sus tíos, y ¡eso no podía ser mejor!

Desayunó con calma, tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo, ya después terminaría de empacar sus cosas.

– ¡Harryyy! – le gritó su tío Vernon – ¡date prisa¡¡Todavía que te voy a llevar y tengo que esperarte! – gritaba de mal humor.

– ya voy, solo que no encuentro algunas cosas – decía un poco preocupado Harry, pues llevaba más de una hora buscando por su dormitorio.

– y ¿a mi que me importa¡Ya vámonos¡O no te llevo! – dijo con un gesto de malvada felicidad.

– ¡ya voy! – dijo aprisa Harry, él sabía que su tío cumpliría lo que le había dicho, así que tuvo que dejar los regalos de sus amigos que no encontraba – _"¿dónde podrán estar?"_ – se preguntó Harry – _"bueno, regresaré por ellos el verano que viene"_ – se dijo resignado.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras con la jaula de Hedwig en una mano; su baúl ya estaba abajo. Puso la jaula encima del baúl y con un poco de esfuerzo llevó él solo el baúl y la jaula hasta el carro de su tío; y cómo supuso, aunque fuera su último día ahí, su tío jamás iba a mostrar un gesto amable con él, ya que ni siquiera lo ayudó abriéndole la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la estación King Cross ya era un poco tarde, ya que se había tardado buscando sus cosas. En cuanto bajó de carro con sus cosas, su tío se fue haciendo rechinar las llantas a causa de la velocidad con la había arrancado. Por suerte, encontró un carrito cerca e inmediatamente subió su baúl, la jaula de Hedwig y una maleta en que llevaba la poca ropa muggle que tenía.

Corrió por los andenes hasta que llegó a la barrera 9, 10 y la atravesó.

En cuanto entró al andén 9 ¾ buscó con la vista a sus amigos, pero no los vio y supuso que ya estaban arriba.

Subió al tren y buscó en los últimos compartimientos, que era donde acostumbraban ponerse, pero no los encontró, solo encontró un compartimiento solo y ahí se quedó. Pasó todo el viaje sólo y pensando en donde podrían estar sus amigos; aunque no hizo nada por buscarlos, ya que supuso que los encontraría en el colegio; y qué podría haber pasado con sus regalos.

– _"talvez Dudley los agarró y se los escondió, como un pequeño regalo de despedida, para sí mismo"_ – pensó Harry con ironía.

Por eso de las 12:30 pasó la señora del carrito, pero a Harry no se le antojaba nada, sentía un hueco en el estómago por la falta de sus amigos, que ni siquiera la comida lo iba a llenar, así que optó por no pedir nada.

Cuando vio que empezaba a oscurecer se puso su uniforme y preparó sus cosas para bajarlas, pero antes, revisó de nuevo a ver si no estaban ahí sus regalos. Revisó tres veces su baúl y no los encontró, e iba a volver a buscar, pero en eso el tren comenzó a aminorar su marcha, hasta que se detuvo.

Bajó lo mas rápido que pudo, y buscó de nuevo a sus amigos, pero no los encontró, no sabía si era por sus nervios o en verdad había más gente que de costumbre en la estación, pero al voltear para atrás se dio cuenta de que era el último de la gran masa de gente que estaba en la estación. Así que ni siquiera pudo saludar a Hagrid.

Se subió a un carruaje acompañado por unos alumnos que nunca había visto, ya que en sus seis años anteriores, nunca había podido conocer a todos los estudiantes; y él supuso que ellos tampoco lo conocían ya que lo veían con un gesto de desagrado.

Cuando llegaron, se bajó del carruaje y corrió hacia el castillo entre toda la gente y entró antes que ninguno al _Gran Comedor_.

– _"talvez, así los vea cuando entren"_ – pensó.

Y así fue, los vio cuando entraron, Ron había crecido un poco más y Harry pudo notar que había echo un poco de ejercicio. En cuanto a Hermione, Harry sin pensarlo abrió la boca, a pesar de que tenía menos de 3 meses que no la veía, Hermione había cambiado mucho, se veía muy linda, según el mismo Harry, y también había crecido un poco, pero aún así, apenas le llegaba al hombro a Ron.

En cuanto reaccionó, les hizo señas con los brazos, pero al parecer no lo vieron, porque se sentaron con Neville y Seamus.

Conforme se fue llenando el _Gran Comedor_, los de _Gryffindor_ fueron ocupando sus lugares en su mesa, Harry pudo ver que los que se sentaban "cerca" de él, se sentaban a varios lugares retirados y todos lo veían con un poco de desagrado, al igual que los que iban con él en el carruaje.

– _"¿y ahora que hice?"_ – se preguntó a si mismo – _"tal vez tengo algo en la cara"_ – dijo tomando su plato de oro y viéndose en el reflejo, pero no tenía nada, así que por tercera vez en el día, no pudo contestar su pregunta.

Cuando volteó a ver a la mesa de los profesores, se dio cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall estaba ocupando el lugar de Dumbledore.

– y ¿Dumbledore? – dejó escapar, lo que ocasionó que los que estaban "cerca" de él lo vieran con rencor, y pudo ver que una de las alumnas de _Gryffindor_ derramaba una lágrima. En eso comenzó la selección de los de primero y los que iban a _Gryffindor_ se sentaron a los lados de Harry, ya que eran los únicos lugares libres, pero a la vez también intentaban alejarse de él. En eso escuchó que golpeaban levemente una copa y supuso que era el comienzo del discurso.

– Comenzamos otro año... – decía la profesora McGonagall, aguantándose, notablemente, las ganas de llorar – con una horrible pérdida... – le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla.

Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa – _"¡Dumbledore no puede estar muerto!"_ – pensó.

– como ya muchos saben, el que no debe ser nombrado ha raptado a nuestro querido director y se lo ha llevado Dios sabe a donde, pero por lo que sabemos, esta bien – dijo sonriendo levemente. Algunos también sonrieron y otros, muy pocos, aplaudieron –. Por esta causa – prosiguió – habrá en los terrenos del colegio integrantes del ministerio, y en los pasillos del castillo estarán los prefectos haciendo guardia. Se les pide a todos los alumnos que no salgan del castillo, no pueden andar por los terrenos y no pueden andar vagando a deshoras por los pasillos, si se les pilla serán castigados y se les quitarán puntos a su casa... ah, y antes de que se me olvide, este año no habrá salidas a _Hogsmeade_, ni torneo de _Quidditch_. Ahora sí, que empiece el banquete – dijo extendiendo los brazos como lo hacía Dumbledore.

Harry vio que aparecían, como de costumbre, los platillos mas exquisitos que conocía, pero no podía disfrutar de ellos como lo había hecho años anteriores, ya que por una parte ya era difícil aceptar el secuestro de Dumbledore y la cancelación del torneo de _Quidditch_ lo hacía todo más difícil. Cuando por fin terminó el Gran Banquete, y la profesora McGonagall dio la orden de salir del Comedor, Harry se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e intentó correr hacia sus amigos, pero le fue imposible, ya que todos lo empujaban, especialmente los de _Gryffindor_.

– rayos¿y ahora qué hice? – dijo levantándose y frotándose el codo izquierdo. Y volvió a caminar, pero ahora no había nadie para que lo empujaran, lo habían dejado atrás nuevamente. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que si cuando llegaba, no había nadie en el retrato de la señora Gorda, no iba a poder entrar porque no se sabía la nueva contraseña. Pero cuando llegó, por suerte, todavía estaban entrando algunos alumnos. Y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Hermione.

**_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer "pedazo"... algo cortito, pero pues, quería comenzar a ponerlo cuanto antes, porque ya me estaba tardando :p_**

**_Nos vemos pronto!_**


	2. Todo se pone extraño

**Bueno aquí está la siguiente parte del fic... recuerden es el primer fic que escribí así que talvez está un poquito mal la redacción... Espero que lo disfruten! Dejen sus mensajes por favor! Son de vital importancia para mi... no hay nada como la opinión del lector!**

– ¡vamos, vamos! Dense prisa que no tengo toda la noche – decía un poco molesta.

Harry vio que Hermione lo estaba observando y levantó la mano para saludarla, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, la chica se dio la vuelta y se metió por el hueco del cuadro.

– _"¿y ahora que¿Ella también esta enojada conmigo?"_ – se preguntaba mientras corría mas a prisa para no quedarse afuera.

Cuando estuvo adentro de la sala común buscó rápidamente a Hermione y Ron, pero no los vio por ningún lado. Iba a sentarse en uno de sus sillones favoritos frente al fuego, pero al ver la cara con que todos lo observaban, prefirió subirse a su dormitorio, el mismo que había ocupado desde primer año. Cuando entró no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, que no estaba en la sala común.

– _"¿dónde podrán estar?"_ – se preguntaba mientras se acostaba en su cama – _"no creo que estén en la habitación de las chicas, Ron nunca entraría ahí"_ – pensaba mientras veía el techo de su habitación. En ese momento tenía muchas dudas¿porqué no había encontrado sus cosas¿porqué no estaba con sus amigos como acostumbraba¿qué había pasado con Dumbledore, y ¿porqué todos sus compañeros lo veían de esa forma? – _"talvez piensan que yo tengo parte de culpa en el secuestro de Dumbledore"_ – pensó Harry. Y con todas estas dudas, se quedó dormido.

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño, Dumbledore estaba ahí, estaba en una habitación vacía, en eso escuchó que entró alguien azotando la puerta. De repente sintió una punzada en la frente, su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, era un dolor penetrante, que sólo había sentido una vez, cuando Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo. Volteó a ver al que había entrado y, como lo supuso, era Voldemort, llevaba una capa negra, con la capucha puesta. Se iba acercando a Dumbledore, con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa triunfante. Apuntó a Dumbledore con su varita, pero no lanzó ningún hechizo, solo lo apuntó, y dijo...

– ¡Harry!... ¡Harry! – lo llamaba alguien – ¡Harry, vas a llegar tarde! – era Neville

– ¿qué? – preguntó Harry algo desorientado, mientras se reincorporaba.

– te quedaste dormido, ya va a terminar el desayuno, yo regresé por unas cosas y te encontré aquí dormido, se te hizo tarde – decía preocupado.

– gracias – le dijo Harry.

– no me agradezcas, date prisa, que vamos a llegar tarde, nos toca _Pociones_ – dijo con un gesto de asco, pero Harry no se sentía agradecido realmente por que lo hubiera despertado, sino porque era el primero que no lo veía con repulsión. Se levantó y se puso sus zapatos y salió con su mochila en el hombro junto con Neville.

En el camino se le ocurrió a Harry preguntarle a Neville si sabía porque todos lo veían de tal forma, pero no pudo pues iban corriendo y estaban un poco sofocados, ya que corrían lo más aprisa que podían para no llegar tarde. Cuando entraron ya había empezado la clase y Snape los volteó a ver.

– ¿qué horas son estas de llegar? – decía con su habitual tono petulante – tomen sus asientos –

Harry se sorprendió por que no les habían bajado puntos.

– ¡ah! Y... 10 puntos menos para _Gryffindor_ – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

– era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad – le decía en voz baja a Neville mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas de un rincón.

Harry pudo ver a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, en una de las mesas que estaban en el centro. Cuando se terminó la clase Harry esperó a sus amigos para hablar con ellos, pero al pasar uno de _Slytherin_ lo empujó y calló al suelo, Neville lo ayudó a levantarse.

– gracias, Neville – le dijo Harry frotándose la cabeza ya que se había golpeado la nuca con una silla

– de nada, vamos toca adivinación – dijo viendo el horario.

Salieron del aula y caminaron hacia la torre norte, en el último piso.

– ¿Neville, has hablado con Ron o Hermione? – le preguntó Harry

– sí, en la cena – dijo sin darle importancia y comenzó a correr – vamos Harry, nos quedamos atrás otra vez – Harry lo siguió.

Corrieron hasta la torre norte que como de costumbre estaba con un calor asfixiante y un olor penetrante.

Harry se esperaba que como siempre la profesora Trelawney predijera su muerte, pero no fue así. No supo si fue porque tal vez ya se había hartado de hacerlo durante tres años o porque no lo había visto, ya que se habían sentado en un rincón él y Neville. Harry pudo ver que Ron estaba sentado con Seamus en una de las primeras mesillas. Al final de la clase esperó sentado a Ron, ya que en sus anteriores intentos de hablar con él, había terminado en el suelo, así que dejó que pasaran todos y cuando iba pasando el pelirrojo...

– ¡Ron! – lo llamó Harry tomándolo del antebrazo – necesitamos hablar – decía con una sonrisa tímida, pero a la vez con un tono preocupado – ¿qué pasa¿Porqu...? –

– ¿qué te pasa a ti? – lo interrumpió Ron con una mirada de repulsión – ¿de cuándo acá me hablas? – dijo esto y se soltó de la mano de Harry y se fue.

El chico se quedó helado con la reacción de su amigo, cuando reaccionó ya era un poco tarde, porque cuando salió del aula, Ron había desaparecido.

A Harry no le quedó otra que ir a comer, tal vez ahí vería a Hermione, que era un poco mas sensata que Ron, y podía aclarar las cosas con ella. Pero cuando iba a medio camino...

– ¡Harry! – alguien lo llamaba, su voz le era familiar, pero no podía ser quien creía – ¡Harry, te he estado buscando desde que llegamos! – Harry lo volteó a ver y...

– ¿Malfoy? – preguntó con un poco de confusión y luego volteó a ambos lados para ver si no le hablaba a otra persona.

– ¿a quien buscas? – decía Malfoy con una sonrisa, extrañamente amigable, en su rostro – vamos, que se va a acabar la comida y si no me equivoco no desayunaste, no te vi ahí –

– no, yo no... pero, no voy a ir, tengo que hacer unas cosas, voy a mi _sala común_ – seguía hablando con cierto desconcierto.

– ¿seguro? – Harry asintió rápidamente con la cabeza – bueno, entonces nos vemos en otra ocasión¡adiós! – se despidió con una sonrisa y levantando la mano.

A Harry no le quedó otra mas que irse a su _sala común_ con más dudas que las que tenía cuando se durmió. Iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha y con la vista en el suelo cuando chocó con alguien, cayéndosele a ambos sus cosas.

– ¡oh, lo siento mucho, no me fijé... – se disculpaba Harry cuando se dio cuenta con quien había chocado – ¡Hermione¡Que bien! Yo.. bueno, quería... – decía con cierta emoción.

– ¿qué?... ¿chocar conmigo¿tirar mis libros? – le contestaba de mal humor – porque créeme, yo no tenía muchas gan...–

– ¡espérame! – le dijo Harry tapándole la boca con una mano – no quería tirar tus libros y tampoco chocar contigo, bueno sí – dijo Harry levantando también las cosas de Hermione, pero al ver la cara de la castaña agregó – no así, si no que quería verte¡necesito hablar contigo! –

– y ¿de qué tienes que hablar tú conmigo? – le preguntó Hermione con un gesto de incredulidad y a la vez repulsión.

– ¡de todo¿Porqué no estaban como de costumbre en los últimos compartimientos del tren¿Porqué no me esperaron cuando llegamos a _Hogsmeade_¿Porqué no se sentaron conmigo en la cena? Y ¿porqué no ...? –

– ¿qué¿es una bromita tuya o qué? porque si es así, no tengo tiempo de estarte escuchando¿está bien? – Hermione esperó a que contestará, pero en ese momento Harry no sabía que decir – ¡bueno, me voy¡espero que te hayas divertido! – puntualizó con tono duro y se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Hermione, yo... no... entiendo – decía desanimado mientras veía alejarse a Hermione. Tenía una guerra de sentimientos en su interior, se sentía enojado, triste, confundido, alterado. Terminó por recoger sus cosas y reemprendió su marcha hacia la sala común de _Gryffindor_. Para su suerte iban saliendo unas estudiantes de 3° año y pudo entrar, porque aún no se sabía la contraseña. Cuando entró la sala común estaba vacía, así que se quedó ahí, en una de las mesas de un rincón, iba a hacer lo que le habían dejado de deberes, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, pero no podía hacer nada, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando de repente se acordó de su sueño.

– ¡es cierto¡Dumbledore no esta muerto, esta bien! – dijo en voz alta, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y volteó a todos lados para ver si no había nadie, y por suerte era así, la sala común estaba completamente vacía. Empezó a recordar todo el sueño, lo recordó todo, pero...

– _"¿qué era lo que quería decirle a Dumbledore¿Porqué estaba tan contento?"_ – pensaba Harry, pero sabía que eso nunca lo iba a descubrir – _"si tan solo no me hubieran despertado"_ – decía con reproche. Él sabía que todo sueño relacionado con Voldemort era como una premonición de algo que iba a hacer el señor tenebroso. De repente se levantó de un salto viendo el reloj de la sala común y se dio cuenta que nuevamente se le hacía tarde para ir a clases, así que salió corriendo por el retrato y volvió a chocar con alguien, pero esta vez no era Hermione.

– perdón... ¿Ginny! – dijo sorprendido Harry – ¿co.. cómo estas? – le preguntó Harry un poco dudoso.

– ehm.. bien... – decía con un mal gesto muy raro, al igual que la amabilidad de Malfoy, en Ginny – bueno, tengo que entrar¿te podrías quitar? – le dijo ya que Harry estaba tapando la entrada del retrato.

– oh, perdón... veo que tú también estas molesta conmigo...– decía desanimado. Ginny solo lo vio de arriba a abajo con un gesto de extrañés y siguió su camino.

Harry la vio desaparecer por el retrato y siguió su camino, con las mismas dudas que había tenido cuando se despertó, pero con unas cuantas más, cómo¿porqué Malfoy era tan amigable con él? – _"bueno, tal vez es una broma pesada"_ – pensó Harry mientras caminaba, pero de repente se detuvo.

– _"y¿a donde voy? No sé que clase nos toca"_ – pensaba Harry un poco preocupado – _"tal vez alguien se haya quedado retrasado en el Gran Comedor"_ – dijo esperanzado y corrió hacia el gran salón. Ya iba a entrar cuando.

– ¡Harry Potter! – alguien lo llamó enérgicamente, una voz conocida – ¡Nadie te mandó no bajar a comer! Estas no son horas de entrar al Gran Comedor¡ahora deberías estar en clase! – era Hermione, y se notaba molesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pobre Harry... todo se le complica... Draco Malfoy siendo buen amigo?... Hermione gritándole por cualquier razón?...**

**Un poquito de lo que leerán en el siguiente "cacho" del fic...**

**_– ¿qué¿Pensabas escucharnos y pasarle información a tus amigos de Slytherin como siempre? – decía molesto Ron – ¡creo que ya te has tardado en darles la contraseña! – decía cada vez mas molesto._**

**_– ¿qué te pasa¡Yo no tengo amigos en Slytherin! – decía Harry levantando la voz también – ¡Y NO SÉ CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA¡TU Y HERMIONE Y TODO EL MUNDO HAN ESTADO ACTUANDO MUY RARO! – decía gritando._**

**_– ¿ACTUANDO RARO¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO RARO AQUÍ¡NO SÉ COMO QUEDASTE EN GRYFFINDOR¡DEBISTE HABER QUEDADO EN SLYTHERIN!– también gritaba Ron._**

**_– ¡SÍ¡TAL VEZ AHÍ ME TRATARÍAN MEJOR¡Y TENDRÍA AMIGOS DE VERDAD¡NO COMO USTEDES! – Dijo Harry puntualizando, se dio la vuelta y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, alguien lo hizo antes, era Hermione. _**

**_Hermione iba a decir algo, se veía molesta, pero al ver la cara de Harry, también molesto, solo se quedó con la boca abierta. _**


	3. Peleas y Un Baile

**Hola! Mil gracias por leer el fic, sé que ya lo publiqué antes, pero me da muchísimo gusto que lo vuelvan a leer (todos aquellos que ya lo habían leído) y a los que no, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo:D... Espero que les siga gustando el fic!**

– ¡Harry Potter! – alguien lo llamó enérgicamente, una voz conocida – ¡Nadie te mandó no bajar a comer! Estas no son horas de entrar al Gran Comedor¡ahora deberías estar en clase! – era Hermione, y se notaba molesta.

– yo no... pensaba... – intentaba explicarse Harry, pero no sabía como. –y¿tú qué estas haciendo aquí¡también deberías estar en clases! – decía también molesto, todo ese asunto de que todo el colegio le hiciera caras lo estaba colmando.

– sí, pero da la casualidad de que yo soy prefecta y tengo que ver que no haya ningún rezagado, como tú, rondando por los pasillos – decía con su habitual tono mandón y levantando un poco la voz.

– ¡bueno¿Y qué clase nos toca! – preguntaba Harry también levantando la voz.

– ¡toca _Herbología_, y ya deberíamos estar ahí desde hace 10 minutos! –

Harry se dio la vuelta como si no hubiera escuchado eso último y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, Hermione lo siguió a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando llegaron la profesora Sprout ya había terminado de explicar lo que debían hacer, así que Hermione antes de irse a la mesa que compartía con Ron, Susan y Justin, fulminó con una mirada a Harry. Al chico no le quedó más que preguntarle a Neville si se podía quedar con él.

La clase fue avanzando, y según Harry, muy lenta. Mientras él intentaba corregir los errores de Neville, veía como se divertían Ron y Hermione con Susan y Justin de _Hufflepuff_. Cuando por fin terminó la clase Harry ya no intentó hablar con Ron y Hermione, debido a sus recientes "pláticas". Solo se limitó a hablar con Neville

– y... ¿qué clase toca? – preguntó con muy poco interés

– _Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas_, pero vamos a tener la hora libre – le contestó Neville con una sonrisa.

– ¿porqué¿qué pasó con Hagrid? – preguntaba preocupado Harry.

– pues ¿que no estabas en la cena? Hagrid esta buscando con la ayuda de los gigantes a Dumbledore – decía asombrado por la pregunta de Harry.

Harry se quedó callado y solo se dedicó a seguir a Neville, que se dirigía hacia la sala común. Pero cuando llegaron...

– ¿Harry...? – habló por fin Neville con un tono preocupado – ¿te sabes la contraseña?– Harry encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza. Estaban apunto de darse la vuelta cuando escucharon.

– _cuore del leone_ – era Ron que acababa de llegar.

Ambos voltearon a verlo y cuando Ron los vio solo saludó a Neville con la mano y esperó a que entraran. Harry no se movió de su lugar, sólo Neville entró, pero a Ron le importó muy poco y siguió su camino. El moreno se metió detrás de él pero no lo siguió, se quedó parado por unos segundos en la entrada de la sala común y se dio cuenta de que había un rincón vació donde podía sentarse sin que lo estuvieran viendo con repulsión.

Estuvo pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, en lo mal que la estaba pasando por primera vez en _Hogwarts_, porque a pesar de que había pasado por cosas terribles ahí, nunca habían sido tan malas como estar sin sus amigos.

Así pasó el mes de septiembre y la mayor parte de octubre, soportando las miradas de todos, el trato que tenían hacia él los que hace tres meses creía sus mejores amigos y aparte de eso, se la vivía esquivando a Malfoy, que seguía, según Harry, queriendo jugarle una broma, pero una broma muy pesada, ya que no era nada agradable verlo en los corredores mientras se acercaba a él con una amplia sonrisa. Y no volvió a soñar con Voldemort, y eso, por mas raro que se escuche, le pesó ya que pensaba que tal vez eso podría aclararle muchas cosas.

Y así, llegó el 31 de octubre, y como era costumbre, desde su cuarto curso en _Hogwarts_ se había hecho una tradición el baile, ya fuera de Navidad o de Halloween, todos se estaban preparando para el baile. Y por esta causa Harry estaba mas deprimido que nunca ya que no iba a ir al baile debido a que, aunque no lo había intentado lo sabía, ninguna chica iba a aceptar ir con él.

Ese día prefirió no bajar ni a desayunar, como se estaba acostumbrado, ya que no soportaba las miradas de todos los estudiantes, prefería desayunar en otro momento. Y se quedó en la sala común, pero cuando vio que todos regresaban del desayuno, se subió a su dormitorio y se acostó en su cama con el dosel corrido, pensó en leer quidditch a través del tiempo, pero cuando lo buscó y rebuscó en su baúl, recordó que no lo había encontrado antes de salir de la casa de sus tíos. No había encontrado ningún regalo que sus amigos le habían hecho

– _"¿dónde los podría haber escondido Dudley? No hay ni uno de Ron, ni de Hermione, ni Hagrid..."_ – pensaba Harry todavía preocupado por la pérdida de sus pertenencias mas preciadas. Cuando se acordó de – ... ¡Sirius! – dijo Harry en voz alta, algo emocionado.

Descorrió el dosel y sacó de su baúl un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta. Volvió a correr el dosel y se acostó de nuevo en su cama y comenzó a escribir:

_Querido Hocicos:_

_No sé como empezar a explicarte todo esto, ya que para mi ya es demasiado extraño, pero veamos, lo intentaré._

_Este año me han ocurrido unas cosas algo extrañas, primero, cuando estaba arreglando mis cosas, no encontraba por ningún lado los regalos que me habían dado mis amigos años anteriores, pero no le tomé mucha importancia, pensé que tal vez Duddley los había escondido solo por diversión. Pero luego, cuando llegué al tren, no encontré a mis amigos por ningún lado, así que esperé a que llegáramos para hablar con ellos, pero cuando llegamos tampoco pude hablar con ellos, así que me esperé a llegar al Gran Comedor, y cuando llegué, intenté llamar su atención, pero no me hicieron caso, luego todos los del colegio me veían de una forma tan extraña, que aún no logro entender por que actúan así. Después me entero que Voldemort tiene secuestrado a Dumbledore. Después, cuando quiero hablar con mis amigos, me contestan de una forma tan extraña, no sé que hacer, nadie del colegio me habla, ni Ginny ni Colin, solo hablo con Neville. Y para colmo de mis males, Malfoy ha comenzado a portarse de una forma tan extraña conmigo, es... ¡amable! Me sonríe y me saluda cuado me ve. Créeme Hocicos, todo esto es muy extraño, no sé que hacer, creo que estoy apunto de un colapso nervioso¡este ha sido el peor año en Hogwarts!_

_Espero que tú me puedas ayudar, o darme un consejo_

_atte._

_Harry Potter_

_PD ¡Por favor contesta lo mas rápido que puedas, necesito saber de alguien que no me vea extraño!_

Dobló la carta y la amarró en la pata de Hedwing, su lechuza e única amiga en esos momentos. Abrió la ventana que estaba a lado de su cama y la vio alejarse. Se quedó viendo por la ventana cuando escuchó que alguien entraba al cuarto, y rápidamente se metió a su cama con el dosel corrido. Harry alcanzó a ver que era Ron con Seamus y Neville.

– pero no lo entiendo – escuchó Harry la voz Neville – porque lo... – pero alguien lo interrumpió, Harry no supo quien, pero volvió a hablar – ¿Harry, estas ahí? – escuchó que preguntaba Neville tímidamente.

– sí – a Harry no le quedó otra que contestar, ya que se había percatado que estaban a pocos pasos de su cama.

– ¿qué¿pensabas escucharnos y pasarle información a tus amigos de _Slytherin_ como siempre? – decía molesto Ron – ¡creo que ya te has tardado en darles la contraseña! – decía cada vez mas molesto.

– ¿qué te pasa¡yo no tengo amigos en _Slytherin_! – decía Harry levantando la voz también – ¡Y NO SÉ CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA¡TU Y HERMIONE, Y TODO EL MUNDO HAN ESTADO ACTUANDO MUY RARO! – decía gritando.

– ¿ACTUANDO RARO!... ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO RARO AQUÍ¡NO SÉ COMO QUEDASTE EN _GRYFFINDOR_!... ¡DEBISTE HABER QUEDADO EN _SLYTHERIN_!– también gritaba el pelirrojo.

– ¡SÍ¡TAL VEZ AHÍ ME TRATARÍAN MEJOR!... ¡Y TENDRÍA AMIGOS DE VERDAD¡NO COMO USTEDES! – dijo Harry puntualizando, se dio la vuelta y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, alguien lo hizo antes, era Hermione.

La chica iba a decir algo, se veía molesta, pero al ver la cara de Harry, también molesto, solo se quedó con la boca abierta.

Harry estaba rojo de ira, con el entrecejo fruncido y tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de coraje, más que nada, no podía entender porqué sus amigos se portaban así ya estaba harto de intentar hablar con ellos y si ellos no querían hablar, él tampoco.

– sus gritos se escuchan hasta abajo ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba no molesta, sino preocupada.

Harry la vio a los ojos y le dijo – pregúntale a tu amigo – volteando a ver a Ron con cierta amargura. Siguió su camino ignorando lo que decía Hermione y antes de llegar a la sala común se limpió la cara y pasó de largo hacia el retrato ignorando todas las miradas que lo seguían.

Cuando salió por el agujero del retrato se quedó parado, no sabía a donde ir. Antes, cuando tenía problemas, podía acudir a Ron o a Hermione, pero ahora su mayor problema era con ellos. Y tampoco estaba Hagrid, en esos momentos estaba solo, la única persona con la que podía hablar tranquilamente era Neville, pero no era gran ayuda para él, ya que todo el tiempo estaba distraído y no le tenía demasiada confianza como para contarle sus problemas.

Empezó a caminar sin saber a donde iba, siguió caminando sin ver por donde iba, bajando escaleras, doblando las esquinas hacia la izquierda y la derecha, cuando algo hizo que se detuviera

– claro, Potter es un tonto – era Malfoy hablando con alguien, a quien Harry no alcanzaba a ver – ya está... – Harry se dio cuenta de que alguien lo interrumpió, quiso esconderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde – ¡Potter¿Qué quieres? – decía con su habitual tono petulante

– nada, yo solo iba pasando por aquí – decía Harry muy tranquilamente

– bueno¡pues vete a caminar por otro lado! – decía Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Y Harry lo obedeció y siguió caminando, a la última persona que quería escuchar era a Malfoy, aunque estuviera hablando de él.

Estuvo caminando por los pasillos del castillo, sin saber a donde iba y cuando menos se lo esperaba, llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

– _cuore__ del leone_ – le dijo sin siquiera dejarla hablar y esta, un poco molesta, lo dejó pasar.

Cuando entró se encontró con un ambiente muy diferente al que había dejado cuando salió. Todos estaban alegres, ni siquiera se preocuparon por voltearlo a ver. Las chicas llevaban vestidos muy bonitos, de diferentes colores y lo chicos, llevaban túnicas muy elegantes, la mayoría en tonos oscuros como tinto, azul marino, verde, etc.

Pero Harry no tenía ganas de estar viendo a toda esa gente, así que prefirió subir a su dormitorio, cuando iba subiendo se encontró con Ron que iba de la mano con Rachel y Hermione sola.

Los tres iban muy bien arreglados, Hermione llevaba el cabello suelto, con un broche con piedritas en forma de flor y un vestido beige con corsé; Rachel iba con el cabello recogido con un listón de seda verde que hacía juego con su vestido también verde; y Ron con una túnica azul marino, muy elegante y nueva.

Harry los vio rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Ron pasó sin voltear a ver a Harry con Rachel, pero Hermione sí lo volteó a ver, no fue una mirada de enojo, ni rencor, era mas bien de perdón.

Harry se sorprendió mucho de que lo viera de esa forma, así que no se aguantó las ganas y le habló:

– Hermione... – esta se detuvo sin voltearlo a ver – ¿con quien vas a ir al baile? – a Harry no se le ocurría otra cosa que decirle, así que esperó su respuesta

– bueno... ¿de cuando acá te importa con quién valla a ir? – por fin volteó a verlo y su mirada ya no era de perdón, si no la misma que había tenido hacia él desde el inicio del año, era repulsión.

– bueno, sólo quería saber. Ya podías haber sido un poco menos grosera¿no? – decía Harry sin darle demasiada importancia. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tono en Hermione.

Hermione también le tomó muy poca importancia a lo que había dicho Harry y siguió su camino. Al igual Harry, subió al dormitorio de los chicos y se encontró solo con una persona, y para gran alivio de Harry era Neville.

– Hola, Harry... ¿no... vaass.. a ir alll.. baile? – decía Neville forcejeando con su corbata

– no – le contestó intentando ocultar su tono molesto – y tu... ¿con quién vas a ir? – le preguntaba mientras se sentaba en su cama.

– ¡oh, yo.. pues, voy a ir con Susan – decía con una sonrisa tímida.

– que bien, Neville, me alegro por ti – decía Harry sonriendo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

– gracias, y tu... ¿porqué no vas a ir? – le preguntaba como quien pregunta cualquier cosa.

– pues yo, no tenía muchas ganas... prefiero quedarme aquí – decía Harry quitando su sonrisa del rostro .

– mmm... pues si te animas, bajas, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor abajo. – le decía Neville por fin viéndolo a los ojos – yo sé que soy muy distraído, pero me he dado cuenta que has estado muy diferente este año... muy... triste... –

Harry no lo podía creer, aun que tampoco sabía porque se sentía tan feliz de que Neville hubiera notado que estaba triste. Tal vez pensaba que eso le quitaría un poco de peso, ya que podría hablar con él.

– en serio Harry, deberías de bajar... bueno, ya me tengo que ir, es un poco tarde y... me están esperando... – le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry y salió por la puerta.

Harry se sentía un poco mejor, tal vez saber que alguien notaba realmente su existencia lo hacía sentir mejor.

– _"bueno, tal vez no sea mala idea ir"_ – pensaba Harry un poco más animado – _"no creo que no me permitan entrar porque no llevo pareja, o ¿sí?"_ – pensaba ya con mas ganas de ir a la fiesta que de estar ahí. – _"pero no me voy a arreglar... ¿para qué? Si nadie va a notar que estoy ahí"_ – decía Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, pero después lo cambió por una sonrisa.

Pero no quiso bajar inmediatamente, prefirió quedarse un rato en su cama, se acostó y mientras pensaba en diferentes cosas, se quedó dormido.

– No puede ser señor, se los dimos a todos los conocidos de Potter, señor – decía con nerviosismo alguien a quien no podía verle la cara Harry ya que estaba tapada con una capucha.

– ¡Una vez más se han equivocado! – decía alguien con un tono molesto y una voz fría, Harry supo enseguida quien era porque su cicatriz comenzó a escocerle – ¡van a tener que arreglar eso¡si ese niño habla de nuevo, ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias! – decía cada vez más molesto Voldemort.

– pero señor¿cómo vamos a entrar? Que yo sepa, hoy hay un baile y va a ser muy difícil poder llegar a él – decía con un tono de miedo y de súplica el encapuchado.

– ¡para eso está el hijo de Malfoy ahí! Aunque hasta ahora no nos haya servido de mucho. ¡No se pudo ganar la confianza de Potter, y ahora, él ya sabe que Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo niño idiota de siempre! – seguía con su tono enojado. – ¡Así que, habla con Lucius y dile que arregle esto! – le dijo entregándole algo, que Harry no pudo ver, al encapuchado. Y este se dio media vuelta y se fue. En ese momento Voldemort volteó y comenzó a hablar con alguien.

– ¡ves! Te dije que podía solucionar cualquier error de mis sirvientes – le decía con una sonrisa a alguien que estaba sentando. Y a Harry le empezó a doler aún más su cicatriz.

– Hay demasiada gente inteligente en mi colegio Voldemort¡no te va a servir de nada! – decía el que estaba sentado, y Harry se pudo dar cuenta de que era Dumbledore, que se veía mas débil que en su sueño anterior, pero aún con la voz firme.

– y ¿porqué no se han dado cuenta hasta ahora? – decía con una risa burlona Voldemort – son demasiado estúpidos que nos se dan cuenta de que lo tienen... –

En ese momento algo despertó a Harry. Un poco sobre saltado intentando recordar lo que había soñado, pero a la vez buscando que había sido lo que lo despertó, se encontró a Hedwig afuera de la ventana. Le abrió para dejarla entrar un poco preocupado ya que era demasiado rápido para que Sirius hubiera recibido su carta, _"a menos que estuviera cerca"_ pensó Harry. Pero Hedwig no llevaba ninguna carta, ni la que le había escrito a Sirius y ni una contestación.

– ¿qué pasó, Hedwig¿encontraste a Sirius? –decía preocupado Harry, aunque dudaba mucho que Hedwig le fuera a contestar, pero al ver los ojos de su lechuza, supo que no había llegado a su destino y se veía que había tenido un mal vuelo ya que llevaba algunas plumas desacomodadas y estaba muy sucia. Harry se apresuró a servirle un poco de agua y mientras esta bebía él le acomodaba su plumaje y la acariciaba. Después de terminar de beber la lechuza se fue a su jaula y se quedó dormida.

Estuvo un rato sentado viendo a su lechuza y recordó su sueño, e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la salida del dormitorio, bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta la sala común, que estaba vacía, y salió por el retrato. Corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, teniendo cuidado de ver hacia los lados, cuando pasaba por un pasillo, para ver si no veía a Malfoy. Pero llegó al Gran Comedor y no vio al Slytherin por ningún lado.

Se detuvo en la gran puerta para tomar aire y entró. Todos estaban alegres, muchos bailando y otros muchos platicando. No se veía por ningún lado algún disturbio ni nada por el estilo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado este cachito... y que les guste el que sigue!**

**_– ¿tú también te quedaste? – era un voz femenina, Harry volteó a ver quien le hablaba_**

**_– ¿si ya me acerqué una vez a ese niño, lo voy a volver a hacer! Potter va a venir implorándome dejarlo unirse a mi y ¡él mismo va a ser tu muerte! – decía recuperando su seguridad – ¡sabes que los planes no se me han agotado! – decía con una risa fría y estridente._**

**_– ¿Voldemort quiere que mates a Dumbledore? – le preguntó Hermione temblando._**

**_– ¿Hermione? ... – la llamó un poco dudoso y Hermione levantó la vista de su avena – ¿andas con Justin? – le preguntó poniéndose un poco rojo – digo, para estar al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes – decía intentando excusarse. _**


	4. Aclaraciones

**_Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo el fic... Espero que les siga gustando!_**

**ACLARACIONES**

Harry caminó un poco entre la gente, que por suerte estaban demasiado ocupados platicando con sus parejas como para voltearlo a ver.

Siguió caminando en busca de cualquier cosa extraña, ya que no sabía a quien se refería Voldemort al decir, _"si el niño vuelve a hablar"_ y no sabía a quien le iban a dar eso que le entregó Voldemort al encapuchado, así que debía estar muy atento a cualquier cosa extraña que pasara.

Mientras caminaba Harry vio a Ron bailando con Rachel muy animado y unas parejas mas atrás, estaba Hermione bailando con...

– ¿Justin! – dijo en voz alta, algo sorprendido Harry – vaya, se han de haber hecho buenos amigos en _Herbología_ – decía como no queriéndole dar mucha importancia y siguió caminando. Estuvo caminando un buen rato, y ya se había cansado, así que se iba a asentar cuando alguien lo llamó

– ¡Harry! – Harry volteó a ambos lados, pero aún no encontraba a quien le hablaba – ¡Harry, por aquí! – volteó hacia atrás y ahí estaba, era Neville que se iba acercando a él con una sonrisa y con Susan del brazo – Harry, no sabes cuanto gusto me da que hayas bajado¡espero que ya te sientas mejor! – le decía con una sonrisa

– Sí, gracias Neville... y... ¿se están divirtiendo? – le preguntó Harry también con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de ver a atrás de Neville para ver si no había algo extraño.

– Sí, esta muy bien el baile... ah, te presento a Susan, ya la conocías¿no? – le dijo Neville sonrojándose un poco al ver que se había olvidado que estaba con Susan

– Sí, aún que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, mucho gusto – le dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro

A la que Susan contestó también con una sonrisa y estrechándole la mano

– igualmente – le dijo Susan con una sonrisa tímida

– sabes, hay una chica por allá que se peleó con su pareja, no sé si quieras invitarla a bai... – le decía Neville muy alegre, pero alguien lo interrumpió

– vaya, vaya, Potter y sus nuevos amigos – decía Malfoy con su común tono frío y arrastrando las palabras – qué Potter¿ya te cansaste de la _sangre sucia_ y de tu amigo pobre? – decía Malfoy entre risas burlonas y Pansy Parkinson, su pareja de siempre, también comenzó a reírse.

Harry estuvo apunto de abalanzarse contra él, pero se contuvo.

– y veo que tú no te puedes conseguir nada mejor¿verdad? – dijo Harry también con una sonrisa burlona y esta vez Neville y Susan también comenzaron a reírse.

– ¡Mira, Potter!... Bueno, no vale la pena gastar mi energía en esto¡ya es demasiado bueno verte solo a diario! – decía con su risa burlona – ¡y tu¡más vale que te andes con cuidado! – le dijo a Neville.

– ¿o qué! – decía Neville intentando ocultar su miedo – ¡ya no te tengo miedo Malfoy! –

– ¿ah, no? Bueno, me parece perfecto, espero que podamos hablar mas tarde como buenos amigos – se dio la vuelta y se fue riéndose con Pansy.

– rayos, ahora sí me metí en una buena – decía Neville frotándose la frente con nerviosismo

– no te preocupes Neville¡ese Malfoy no te hace nada! – le decía Harry intentando darle ánimos.

– gracias, Harry¡eso espero!... bueno, nos vemos más tarde – le dijo a Harry y luego volteando a ver a Susan dijo – ¿vamos por un poco de ponche? – Susan asintió con la cabeza y Harry los vio perderse entre la gente que estaba en la pista.

Se sentó y estuvo viendo a los que bailaban y vio a Ron sentando con Rachel en una mesa que estaba un poco alejada de donde estaba Harry, pero aún así, Harry podía ver que Ron estaba muy rojo, Harry no intentó saber de que hablaban, ya que era más importante lo que hiciera Malfoy porque de eso talvez dependía la vida de Dumbledore, así que siguió buscando a Malfoy y lo encontró, estaba platicando con Neville en un rincón de la pista de baile.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaban, cuando se iba acercando Malfoy iba a sacar algo de su túnica, pero se percató de que Harry se acercaba y se detuvo.

– luego hablamos – le dijo a Neville con su común sonrisa maliciosa y antes de que se diera la vuelta fulminó a Harry con la mirada y se fue.

– ¿esta bien¡¿Qué quería ese! – le preguntó Harry a Neville .

– sí, no sé que quería, me iba a dar algo que según él era un regalo para olvidar lo del pasado y que empezáramos de nuevo, para llevarnos bien – decía Neville con el entrecejo fruncido.

– no vayas a aceptar nada de ese, Neville, algo se trae entre manos y no dudo que vaya a ser algo malo, así que ándate con cuidado – le advirtió Harry a Neville .

– sí, no te preocupes Harry, créeme no quiero tener nada que ver con Malfoy, aunque eso signifique ya no tener problemas con él, porque prefiero mil veces que me golpee a ser amigo de un Slytherin – decía Neville haciendo una cara de asco.

– te entiendo... Bueno creo que deberías volver con Susan, creo que te esta esperando – le decía Harry mientras veía a Susan sentada en una mesa.

– tienes razón¡nos vemos luego! – le dijo Neville con una sonrisa y se fue con Susan.

Harry siguió caminado y vio a Malfoy bailando con Pansy, Harry lo estuvo vigilando muy discretamente para que no lo notara, pero Malfoy ya no hizo nada, se la pasó bailando y platicando con Pansy.

Antes de que se terminara el baile Malfoy se levantó y salió del Gran Salón, y Harry lo siguió, el camino que siguieron a Harry se le hizo muy familiar, se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin. Harry supuso que Draco se iba a dormir, porque lo vio entrar por la pared simulada, que era la entrada a la sala de Slytherin, así que se regresó al baile, cuando llegó ya no había casi nadie. Harry buscó a Neville con la vista, pero no lo vio, así que se regresó a su sala común.

Cuando entró se encontró con varios alumnos platicando, pero a él no le interesaba quedarse y se subió a su dormitorio. Harry pudo ver que ahí ya estaba Neville durmiendo, y eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Y así se durmió.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy tranquilos, todo seguía igual, las únicas personas con las que hablaba Harry era con Neville y Susan, ellos se habían vuelto buenos amigos de Harry, pero no se llevaba con ellos como con Hermione y Ron. Aunque no podía negar que eran buena compañía.

Llegó diciembre sin ningún suceso, nadie sabía de Dumbledor, ni de Voldemort, este último no había atacado a nadie desde inicio de año.

Harry, como siempre, se anotó para pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts. Ya que, aunque no estaba teniendo un buen año, era preferible estar ahí que con los Dursley.

El día que salía el tren a Londres, Harry decidió quedarse en su dormitorio y salir ya que todos se hubieran ido.

– ¿vas a pasar las vacaciones con tu abuela? – le preguntaba Ron a Neville mientras ambos empacaban sus cosas. Harry los veía platicar desde su cama.

– sí, vamos a ir a Francia, mi abuela quiere comprar unas cosas, dice que es el mejor lugar para conseguir todo lo que pueda necesitar – decía Neville sin darle mucha importancia – y ¿tú?

– yo voy a pasar las vacaciones con Fred y George, como ya viven aparte, me invitaron – decía emocionado Ron.

– bueno, nos vemos en el tren. – le dijo Neville con una sonrisa a Ron – ¡que pases buenas vacaciones Harry! – se despidió de él Neville y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Harry se había resignado a no entablar o intentar entablar conversación con él o con Hermione, ya que siempre le contestaban con un mal gesto, pero esta vez no fue él el que habló.

– bueno... y tu... ¿qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Ron de mala gana.

Harry se sorprendió mucho de que le hablara, pero lo ocultó al ver la forma en que lo hacía, como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer.

– pues, me voy a quedar, prefiero estar aquí que con mis tíos muggles, sabes que ellos son muggles¿no? – le dijo Harry con tono cortante.

– ¿ah, sí? Que interesante – decía Ron con muy poco interés – bueno, me voy, que la pases bien... –le dijo cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Harry se quedó solo ahí, y después de unos minutos decidió bajar a la sala común que se veía vacía. Así que decidió quedarse ahí en un sillón cerca del fuego, cuando..

– ¿tú también te quedaste? – era un voz femenina, Harry volteó a ver quien le hablaba – creo que somos los únicos de Gryffindor no? Sin Dumbledore aquí es un poco más inseguro el castillo y ya nadie se quiere quedar – decía Hermione como quien platica cualquier cosa

– eh, sí.. – le contestó Harry un poco confundido de que Hermione le hablara – ¿y tu, porqué te quedaste? – le preguntaba Harry intentando entablar conversación.

– pues... – decía Hermione un poco dudosa – mis papás tenían que trabajar todas las vacaciones, así que pensé que sería lo mismo quedarme –

– ¡oh! Pues... espero que te la pases bien... – decía Harry sin saber que más platicar.

– ah... gracias... igual tu – dijo Hermione también sin saber que más decir y volvió a hundirse en su lectura.

Y Harry volvió a sus pensamientos, cuando...

– ¿Hermione?... – le habló Harry un poco dudoso y Hermione lo volteo a ver – ¿de casualidad no tienes un libro de Quidditch que me puedas prestar? – le preguntaba Harry temiendo que Hermione le fuera a preguntar que, que había pasado con el que ella le había regalado.

– ah... sí... espera, ahora te lo traigo – le dijo como sin acordarse del que le había dado. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y subió al dormitorio de las chicas, tardó pocos minutos en bajar. Cuando bajó llevaba el libro de _"Quidditch a través del tiempo" _y se lo extendió a Harry.

– toma – le dijo con una sonrisa. Extraña en ella, si se la dirigía a Harry. – sabes, recuerdo haberle dado un ejemplar de estos a alguien... pero no recuerdo a quien... – decía con el entrecejo fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior como si intentara recordar – que raro¿no? –

Harry también frunció el entrecejo, solo que él claro que sí se acordaba a quien se lo había dado.

– ¿de verdad no te acuerdas a quien se lo diste o es solo por molestar? – le preguntó algo molesto

– no, lo digo enserio – le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa que demostraba inocencia – y ¿porqué te iba a molestar a ti?... – le preguntó frunciendo de nuevo el entrecejo

Harry intentó contenerse, pero no pudo.

– ¡aaagghh¡no es posible¡¡no lo puedo creer de ustedes! – le decía muy molesto y Hermione lo veía muy confundida – ¿qué¡¿me vas a decir que no te acuerdas que me lo diste! – preguntaba alterándose cada vez más – ¿o qué¿me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de ningún regalo que me hayas hecho¡porque yo sí! en segundo, en navidad me diste una pluma para escribir¡¡en tercero de cumpleaños me diste un equipo de mantenimiento para mi escoba! En cuarto me diste el libro de _"equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda" _¡en quinto me regalaste un reloj mágico! Y en sexto un.. un... – decía Harry casi gritando, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– ¡oye¡tranquilízate! Seguramente soñaste todo eso, porque yo no he regalado nada así... digo¡no a ti! – le dijo un poco dudosa, pero intentando mostrarse firme en lo que decía

– ¿estas segura! – le dijo como retándola

– ¡Sí! ... bueno... yo... ¡bueno! Y si es así¿dónde están? Enséñamelos para ver si es cierto – le contestó Hermione .

– bueno... veras... mi primo tal vez los tomó y los escondió... bueno eso creo – le decía Harry algo apenado.

– mmm... no sé, yo creo que si te hubiera dado, alguno de esos regalos me acordaría¿no? – le decía Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry iba a volver a hablar, pero Hermione se le adelantó – digo, que yo sepa tengo muy buena memoria –

– ¡vamos, Hermione, tienes que acordarte! No los entiendo¿porqué han estado actuando así? – le preguntó Harry como suplicándole.

– ¿así cómo? – le decía Hermione sin entender, realmente, a que se refería Harry.

– ¡Hermione, somos grandes amigos! ... bueno... éramos hasta antes de que empezara este año – dijo Harry totalmente decepcionado.

Hermione lo vio sin entender a que se refería, pero no dijo nada.

– esta bien, ya no tiene importancia. Espero que se estén divirtiendo – le dijo con una sonrisa ácida, Hermione iba a decirle algo pero al escucharlo solo se quedó con la boca abierta, Harry le entregó el libro y se subió a su cuarto.

Harry cada vez se decepcionaba más de sus amigos, aún tenía la esperanza de que reaccionaran y le dijeran que era un broma, o algo, pero cada vez se resignaba más a aceptar que sus amigos, realmente nunca fueron sus amigos.

– _"pero pasamos tantas cosas juntos, no cualquiera se arriesgaría tanto por alguien"_ – se repetía Harry intentando darse ánimos – _"no, ellos no pueden, algo esta pasando, pero ¿qué?"_ – se preguntaba mientras estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo del dormitorio. Intentó pensar en otras cosas, pero no podía, le dolía mucho la forma en que lo trataban sus amigos.

– _"aunque, últimamente me han hablado un poco mas"_ – se decía a sí mismo queriéndose dar ánimos. Siguió pensando en todo esto, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Harry entró a un cuarto oscuro, era el mismo que había soñado varios días antes. Estaba vacío, excepto por la silla que estaba en el centro de la habitación, en la que estaba Dumbledore. Aunque Harry pudo notar que ya no se veía tan débil como la última vez que lo vio. De alguna forma se había recuperado, Harry pudo escuchar que estaba hablando con alguien...

– de nada te ha servido todas esas molestias Voldemort, su poder se esta acabando y ya no puedes hacer nada¡lo sabes! – le decía con voz firme – ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo llegar a un solo alumno, no creo que puedas hacerlo llegar a más alumnos. Harry es muy inteligente y ¡te esta descubriendo! – le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡No! Ese fue un error, ese niño estúpido de Malfoy no puede hacer nada, pero ¡yo me voy a encargar de hacerlo llegar a todos de nuevo! – decía Voldemort intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

– sabes que no hay forma que tú o tus mortífagos entren a mi colegio – continuaba con su voz firme – hay mucha gente custodiando el colegio y sabes que no te puedes aparecer, la escuela está mas que bien protegida –

– ¿si ya me acerqué una vez a ese niño, lo voy a volver a hacer! Potter va a venir implorándome dejarlo unirse a mi y ¡él mismo va a ser tu muerte! – decía recuperando su seguridad – ¡sabes que los planes no se me han agotado! – decía con una risa fría y estridente.

– ¡NOOOOO! – Se despertó Harry sobresaltado, con un ardor penetrante en la cicatriz.

Segundos después alguien entró al dormitorio, era Hermione y se veía preocupada.

– ¿qué te pasa, Harry¡Iba entrando a la sala común y escuché tus gritos¿Estas bien? – le preguntaba algo agitada y preocupada.

– ¿eh! ... no... no estoy bien, tuve un sueñ... – le decía agarrándose la frente, todavía un poco agitado, le iba a contar el sueño, pero cuando se acordó de su anterior plática cambió de parecer – pero no importa, no lo entenderías, no importa, ya te puedes ir –

– vamos, Harry, se nota que no estas bien... dime¿qué te pasa? – le decía, aún preocupada, Hermione.

– no, no puedo confiar en ti... – le decía Harry aún resentido.

– vamos, Harry, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero puedes confiar en mi... aparte no tienes con quien mas hablar – le decía intentando persuadirlo.

– y ¿quién te dijo que quiero hablar con alguien? – le decía en tono grosero.

– ¡está bien¡Yo solo quería ayudar! – le contestó algo ofendida.

– ¡vieras de cuanta ayuda has sido! –

– bueno y ¿cuál es tú problema¡En verdad quería ayudar! – decía sinceramente Hermione.

– ¡ah sí, ahora soy yo el del problema¿Verdad? – le decía Harry también ofendido – ¿qué ya no te acuerdas que hace unos minutos estabas negando haberme hecho un regalo! –

– ¿minutos¡Fue hace horas! Y ¡sí¡Lo negué porque eso es mentira¡Yo nunca te he regalado nada! – le decía Hermione perdiendo la paciencia – ¡ni siquiera tienes pruebas! –

– no porque ya te dije que... – se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego sus ojos brillaron como si se hubiera acordado de algo. Brincó de su cama y se fue hacia su baúl, lo abrió y empezó a revolver en sus papeles.

Hermione lo veía sin entender nada.

– ¿qué te pasa¿Ahora se te safó un tornillo? – le preguntó mientras lo veía sorprendida por su reacción.

– no se me safó nada, estoy seguro que... ¡esto! Sí, esto va a servir para que te _"acuerdes"_ – dijo entregándole un pergamino doblado.

– ¿qué es? – le preguntó Hermione sin entender.

– ¡vamos, léelo! – le dijo animándola a leer el pergamino – No creo que ahora me niegues todo lo que te digo –

Hermione lo desdobló y enseguida se dio cuenta – ¡es mi letra! – dijo asombrada. Harry asintió con la cabeza y con las manos le indicó que leyera...

_Querido Harry:_

_Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación con tu tío_

_Vernon. Espero que estés bien._

_En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía_

_cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?) ¡pero apareció Hedwig! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo de cumpleaños. El regalo te lo he comprado por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en _El Profeta _(me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). ¿has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo un montón de cosas, me muero de envidia..._

Hermione dejó de leer y volteó a ver a Harry con cara de incredulidad.

– pero... no... esta... no lo creo... pudiste habérsela robado a alguien – decía sin poderlo creer.

– aja... ¿y a quién se la robé? Dime¿conoces a otro Harry? – le decía Harry sonriendo.

– pues... yo... no... – le decía tartamudeando Hermione.

Harry seguía sonriendo y cuando vio que Hermione iba a hablar de nuevo se le adelantó – y no, no la falsifique, tienes una letra perfecta, y yo soy muy malo para eso –

– no, no creo que la hayas falsificado, pero sigo sin entender, es como si hubiera perdido la memoria... no, no, esto no puede estar bien – se decía a sí misma, ya no hablaba con Harry, le había dado la espalda y tenía los ojos cerrados como intentando recordar.

– ¡vamos, Hermione, acéptalo! Es tu letra¡tú la escribiste! –

– sí, sí, no estoy negando que yo la escribí, sólo que yo... pues no recuerdo, no me puedo acordar cuando la escribí... – le decía con el entrecejo fruncido – y¿nada mas esta te escribí¿O tienes más? –

– no, tengo mas... – volvió a revolver entre sus cosas y sacó dos pergaminos más – toma, estoy seguro que hay mas, pero creo que con estas basta¿no? – se las extendió a Hermione y ella las comenzó a leer...

_Querido Harry:_

_¿cómo has estado? Espero que bien, Ron me dijo que vas a pasar el_

_verano con ellos, a mí también me invitó pero no voy a poder ir. Mi mamá dice que tengo que ir a ver a mis tíos con ellos y no pude hacerla cambiar de parecer._

_También me dijo Ron que cada vez te tratan peor tus tíos, _

_espero que dejen de hacerlo, no entiendo como pueden ser tan inhumanos,_

_sabes, mis tíos tampoco les agrada la idea de que sea bruja, pero tengo que admitirlo no se comparan con tus tíos._

_Bueno Harry, espero verte en el callejón Diagon, para poder charlar y_

_si no, nos vemos en King Cross. _

_Besos de tu amiga_

_Hermione_

_PD: espero que te haya gustado tu regalo me costó mucho trabajo escogerlo_

– esa me la escribiste el año pasado, un poco después de mi cumpleaños. Creo que esa otra es la que me mandaste en mi cumpleaños – le decía Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione solo lo volteó a ver, sin decir nada y empezó a leer la otra carta...

_Hola Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te traten bien tus tíos, aunque lo dudo_

_mucho. _

_Estuve de vacaciones en Italia, es muy lindo, pero ya extraño el_

_colegio, y te extraño, también a Ron, espero verlos pronto._

_Espero que te guste mi regalo, eres muy difícil de escoger regalos, _

_En especial este año me costó mas, pero espero que te guste._

_Besos y recuerdos de tu amiga..._

_Hermione_

– ¿sigues sin creerme? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione muy serio.

– no sé, no me siento bien – le dijo un poco mareada.

– ven, siéntate – le dijo Harry mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la dirigía hacia su cama – ¿realmente no estabas actuando, hace rato, allá abajo? –le preguntó Harry con el mismo tono serio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – de verdad, esto... estoy muy confundida – le decía, visiblemente confundida.

– y no eres la única... – le dijo Harry quien también se veía confundido, él pensaba que todo eso de que no le hablaran era una broma o algo, pero nunca creyó que fuera verdad – mira... te voy a contar algo... pero no te asuste, tal vez con esto recuerdas algo o tal vez me puedes ayudar a pensar que pasa – le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió tímidamente y también dejó su mirada en sus ojos.

– bueno¿por dónde puedo empezar?... – decía sin saber exactamente como empezarle a contar todo – mira, te voy a contar desde que todo empezó a ponerse extraño – Hermione volvió a asentir, pero esta vez mas decidida – bueno... – Harry tomó aire y comenzó a contarle desde que no había encontrado algunas de sus cosas, luego le dijo que no los había visto como de costumbre en la estación y que cuando llegaron al gran comedor quiso hablar con ellos pero, ellos, no lo notaron, luego de cómo todos lo veían extraño. Después le contó de su primer sueño, en el que Voldemort le iba a decir algo a Dumbledore, pero lo despertaron y ya no supo que le iba a decir, luego después de intentar hablar con ellos se rindió, pensando que era una broma o algo, y luego de cómo Malfoy era tan amable con él. También le contó de su segundo sueño, en el que Dumbledore estaba más débil que antes y Voldemort le decía que esta vez no se iba a equivocar, y mandaba a un Mortífago a entregarle algo con Malfoy a alguien, que después supo que era a Neville. Y por último le contó del sueño que había tenido ese día.

– ¿Voldemort quiere que mates a Dumbledore? – le preguntó Hermione temblando.

– eso parece, pero, creo que si encontramos eso que dijo Dumbledore que se estaba debilitando, talvez podremos detener todo esto y volver... a lo que sería la normalidad – le decía Harry esperando que Hermione lo entendiera, y no se equivocó.

– pero ¿qué podría ser? – dijo Hermione pensativa – me podrías volver a contar tu último sueño, pero palabra por palabra – dijo, con tono de detective.

Harry le volvió a contar el sueño exactamente como había sucedido y Hermione lo veía muy atenta.

– no sé... ¿qué podría ser eso que se está debilitando? – decía Hermione mientras iban a cenar.

– pues eso quisiera saber, pero también es algo que les tienen que dar a cada uno – decía Harry recordando de nuevo su sueño.

– pero ¿a quiénes? –

– pues yo creo que a ustedes tal vez, no sé... pero a quien sí sé que le tenían que dar es a Neville, Malfoy le iba a dar algo a Neville, pero llegué antes de que se lo diera – dijo Harry reprochándose por haber hecho eso.

– ¿y no viste que era? –

– no, sólo sé que Malfoy le dijo que era para olvidar su relación del pasado y empezar de nuevo como buenos amigos –

– ¡sí, claro¡Eso sólo era para que Neville lo aceptara! – dijo como diciendo _"y eso quien se lo iba a creer"_.

– sí, pero ahora la pregunta es¿qué era eso? –

– ¡tal vez por eso no recuerdo nada! – decía un poco emocionada – Tal vez me dieron algo... ¿pero qué? – dijo quitando la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se sentaban en la mesa vacía de Gryffindor.

– no sé, tú... ¿no recuerdas nada de antes de entrar a clases? No sé, algún regalo inesperado¿o que te hayan ofrecido algo de tomar¿o comer? – le preguntaba un poco desesperado – perfecto, ahora tengo más dudas¿se toma, se come o se pone? –

– tranquilízate Harry, seguro pronto lo desciframos – le decía Hermione intentando animarlo y ofreciéndole un pedazo de tostada, que Harry rechazó negando con la cabeza – aparte, dices que ya se está debilitando¿no? – Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras se servía un poco de avena – vamos, anímate, mientras todos estén de viaje, él no puede hacer nada, todos están protegidos por sus padres – le dijo con una sonrisa, a la que Harry correspondió y comenzó a comer.

Después de un rato, por fin habló Harry...

– ¿Hermione? ... – la llamó un poco dudoso y Hermione levantó la vista de su avena – ¿andas con Justin? – le preguntó poniéndose un poco rojo – digo, para estar al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes – decía intentando excusarse.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo – no, sólo somos amigos¿lo dices porque fui con él al baile? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – lo que pasa es que nadie más me lo pidió –

– ¿Qué! – preguntó sorprendido Harry, pero al ver lo que había hecho se sonrojó un poco – digo, es que has cambiado un poco... y... pues, te ves muy bien, no entiendo como no te pidieron más que fueras con ellos –

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió – gracias... – dijo y siguió con su avena, al igual que Harry.

Cuando terminaron se fueron los dos a su sala común.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí tienen... espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré subir otro capítulo el sábado o el domingo pues estaré bastante ocupada las dos semanas que vienen... no olviden... el lunes es mi cumpleaños jejejeje así que me la pasaré de fiesta... cuídense!**

**– _"talvez no sea lo mismo, pero espero que lo compense"_ – se decía Harry, mientras tomaba un pergamino, su pluma y la tinta.**

**– ¡gracias, Harry! – le dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera muy rojo.**

**– no me equivoqué¿verdad? – era Ron – ¡son novios! – decía poniéndose rojo.**

**– pero ¿qué le pasó? – habló una tercera voz, era Snape.**

**– al parecer lo atacaron unos mortífagos – contestó la voz desconocida – fue una suerte que los gigantes aceptaran estar de nuestro lado –**

**– seguir... _Augurey_... su nido... – decía con esfuerzo Hagrid.**


End file.
